


Back Home

by apple931



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, theyre just a little gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple931/pseuds/apple931
Summary: back from the events from octo expansion.
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Kudos: 33





	Back Home

“H-hey guys, we’re back…” Specs sighed. The group looked disheveled and tired, with tattered suits stained with specs of turquoise goop with a few unnamed cephalopods by their side. The inkling Goggles was carrying on his back seemed to be in the worst condition, a large mark across the side of his face while lying completely unconscious. They definitely looked out of place in the plaza, their friends certainly confused about what on Earth had happened.

“I-what the hell happened to you guys?” Army had been taking a walk when he saw the group at the outskirts of the plaza, running over after noticing the condition everyone was in. He looked concerned, unsure of what to do. 

“I-it's a long story…” Headphones looked away, an exasperated look on her face. The rest of the group just nodded along, not really in the mood to discuss what they had just been through. 

Army took notice of Goggles' weary and worried expression, not having realized that Rider was leaning limply on his back. “...Is he okay?” He pointed to the unconscious inkling.

Goggles didn’t answer, face somber. He clung to the other’s legs tighter, being the only thing he could hold onto to keep him from falling off. The others in the group hesitated too; clearly something had happened that they really weren’t keen on talking about. Army decided he would hold his tongue and not ask anymore prying questions about their situation. 

“W-we just need to get home…” Hachi spoke up. Army hadn’t noticed the other cephalopods there, with unfamiliar hairdos. Army had done research on the Great Turf War in the past out of curiosity, and immediately noticed the differences in their anatomy. That just made him more confused.

“O-octarians??? What are you four doing here? And why are you following them?” Army questioned, uncertain. He wasn’t aware about their innocent motivations, a bit worried about why they might be there. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry! They’re our friends we met on our little… lets just say ‘adventure’.” Specs chimed in frantically. “F-for now they’re staying with us until they find their own place.” 

Army was a bit surprised at the statement, but decided to shrug it off since they clearly meant no harm. “Would you prefer if I left you to it, then? You lot feel free to talk to me about it later if you need.” 

The group just nodded. Army nodded back before letting them walk off. “...I wonder what happened…” 

Goggles broke off from the group, travelling to the house of the inkling on his back. He had memorized the way at this point, with going over there being part of his routine at this point. He was really worried about the other, as nobody was sure what exactly the paste that got stuck on him would do outside of what they had seen. Rider had passed out after they took down the NILS statue, so Goggles took it upon himself to carry him home. He hoped he would wake up soon, he really didn’t want to deal with a comatose squid on top of everything else. 

It wasn’t a long walk; Rider always liked to be away from the chaos of the plaza whenever possible, so he lived decently far away from the plaza where all the hustle and bustle happened. Goggles fumbled with the keyring in his pocket, trying to find the spare Rider had given him while also keeping the other from falling onto the concrete. He had to push the door open with his foot as he tried his best not to drop his keys (or Rider). He was thankful that the living room was just a few feet from the door so he wouldn’t have to carry the other inkling anymore, taking his time to put him in a decently comfortable position on the couch without putting any pressure on any injuries. 

Goggles sat there for a minute, basking in the silence of the empty house, only able to hear him and the other’s breathing. It was a somber atmosphere, all the lights off with only the sun coming in through the windows illuminating the room. Goggles gently touched the mark on his face, making the unconscious inkling flinch.  _ I should probably get him patched up… _ He sighed, kissing him on the forehead. “I’ll be right back.” 

He flipped the lightswitch in the bathroom, flinching at the sudden bright light. Rummaging through cabinets, he managed to find a drawer full of medical supplies. “Wow, it’s like a full first-aid kit! He really is responsible…” He grabbed some bandages, gauze, tape, whatever he thought would be useful. He wasn’t much of a doctor, so he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but he was more than determined to try his best. After all, he really loved Rider, and he didn’t want to mess it up.

  
  


“...And done!” He said to himself. Bandage wrappers and gauze were strewn about, various patches scattered over the other’s arms and legs, with a long bandage covering a whole half of Rider’s face. He had tried to arrange it in a way so that his eye wouldn’t be covered, but he got frustrated and decided it wasn’t worth it. Goggles sighed, sitting in front of the couch, leaning his head onto the other’s shoulder. He still hadn’t fully processed everything they had just been through, but as the fresh memory of their battle on the elevator played over and over in the back of his mind, the sound of the other’s calm breathing helped comfort him. 

He felt Rider’s body shift under his head, as he lifted it up to look at him. Rider wasn’t sure where he was as his consciousness returned to him. It was certainly softer than the concrete he fell onto god-knows-how-long ago. Opening his eyes, the familiar walls of his home greeted him, as he noticed his vision obscured on one side. He reached up to touch the bandage, memories of what had happened flooding back. He noticed a warmth by his side, turning his head to see the other inkling’s face.

“...How long was I out?” He mumbled to the other. 

“A couple hours. You feeling alright?” Goggles caressed the other’s head. The other sighed.

“I’ve got a headache, I can tell you that.” He chuckled, still tired. The two inklings just stared at each other for a minute, finding the other’s presence comforting. 

“...Are you okay? W-what do you remember?” Goggles had a concerned look on his face. 

Rider sighed. “...More than I wish I did.” He furrowed his brow.

Goggles gave him a sympathetic look, leaning his forehead against the other’s. “...It’s okay, I’m here…” Rider smiled weakly, closing his eyes. He was glad Goggles was there for him; he wasn’t sure if he’d be nearly as calm if he was alone. They didn’t want to talk anymore, they were both too exhausted. All either of them wanted was the presence of each other and the calming silence around them. It made Rider start to feel drowsy. 

“...I’m tired…” He mumbled to the other. He wasn’t exactly surprised that he was so drained, especially not after  _ that _ . 

“We should probably take a shower and get some clean clothes first. We’re still covered in ink, y’know. I could only do so much while focusing on your injuries.” Goggles replied in a quiet voice, caressing the other’s cheek. Rider sighed and nodded. It was sure to be a long night, but at least they had each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is apple and im hyperfixating  
> so have more gorai  
> cuz its all my brain lets me think about


End file.
